This invention relates generally to air inflatable structures and more specifically relates to air inflatable structures incorporating means to limit the heat flow into and out of the space thereby enclosed.
In recent years, a variety of causes have combined to provide a very high order of interest in so-called air-inflated structures. These structures are essentially a flexible shell, formed, for example, of tough plastic material, such as for example, a nylon or dacron cloth impregnated with a vinyl or vinyl residue, which shell is maintained in an inflated, expanded condition by a positive air pressure, supplied within the space thereby covered, as for example by simple air-pumping means. In part, the said structures have become practical, and, therefore, increasingly used, because of the development of the type of plastic materials which lend themselves to the structures represented. However, there are more basic causes for the increased popularity of the structures, such as for example, the ever-increasing cost of constructing permanent frame buildings, and the fact that structures of the inflatable type may be set up and put to work performing their function within a matter of hours as opposed to weeks or months, as is the case with more permanent structures. The inflatable structures have moreover become of increasing interest because of their ready adaptability to use in enclosing recreational facilities, such as for example tennis courts and swimming pools. Such recreational facilities have come into increasing and more widespread use within recent years and a consequent increase in interest has occurred with respect to coverings enabling use of such recreational facilities on a year-round basis.
In this latter connection, it may be noted that one of the most significant shortcomings presently limiting what would otherwise be an even more wide-spread use of inflatable structures, is the fact that such structures are notoriously ineffective in restraining heat transmission into and out of the thus enclosed space. This unfortunate occurrence is basically due to the fact that a space enclosed by the said structures is separated from the ambient environment only by the thin wall of the inflated structure. The consequent, inordinately high heat transmission co-efficient for the stucture, makes the heating and air-conditioning of the enclosed space both difficult and very expensive. Troublesome condensation also arises when the moist, warm interior air contacts the cold, thin wall of the air structure. These factors negate much, if not all, of the economic advantages of utilizing such a structure in those many cases where heating or air-conditioning is a requirement.
In accordance with the foregoing, it may be regarded as an object of the present invention to provide air-inflated structures wherein the heat transmission through the walls thereof is so severely diminished that the structures may be economically heated and air-conditioned.
It is another object of this invention to provide air-inflated structures wherein the tendency for moisture condensation upon the walls thereof is so severely diminished that a comfortable environment is provided within the structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide air-inflated structures which include means for insulating the walls thereof against heat flow into and out of the enclosed space, which insulating means are provided in a simple and inexpensive manner and by the addition of relatively little weight to the basic structure.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a construction for insulating air-inflatable structures, which is particularly adaptable to the sculptured type inflatable structures utilizing shroud lines, and which when incorporated into such structures provides a highly effective and low-cost insulation against heat transmission into and out of the enclosed space.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention, to provide a construction for insulating the walls of inflatable structures, which readily lends itself to mass production techniques and which adds little cost and very little weight to the walls of such inflatable buildings.